


Nazywają Mnie Stuart (To Nie Moje Imię)

by Dezerter (Seariel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, M/M, nieporozumienie, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seariel/pseuds/Dezerter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Poproszę, uh, średnią mokkę —  odezwał się w końcu Stiles, zezując na menu zawieszone na tylnej ścianie. </p><p>— Imię? — zapytał dupkowato-wyglądający blondyn, podnosząc jednorazowy, papierowy kubeczek. </p><p>— Stiles — odpowiedział, wykrzywiając się nieznacznie, gdy zobaczył, że facet nagryzmolił "Stuart" na boku kubka. Nieważne. Nawet nie warto było się wysilać, by powiedzieć mu, żeby to zmienił.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nazywają Mnie Stuart (To Nie Moje Imię)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kylosexually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylosexually/gifts).



Stiles był, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, chodzącym trupem, gdy nareszcie udało mu się chwiejnie wpełznąć przez drzwi prowadzące do kawiarni i dojść do lady na przedzie. Serio, niby powinien już przywyknąć do wstawania o szóstej rano, ale najwyraźniej lato cofnęło jego wszystkie postępy, które poczynił w materii studenckiego harmonogramu snu. Cóż, przynajmniej czuł się teraz lepiej niż na pierwszym roku, kiedy to jeszcze sądził, że mógł imprezować do trzeciej w nocy i wciąż bez problemu funkcjonować na zajęciach z chemii organicznej o ósmej. (Podpowiedź: nie mógł.) 

— Nie brałeś niczego, no nie? — Usłyszał czyjeś burczenie, uświadamiając sobie przy okazji, że spędził ostatnie kilka chwil na umieraniu, zamiast składaniu swojego zamówienia. 

Stiles posłał blondwłosemu, dupkowato-wyglądającemu gościowi gniewne spojrzenie. Był po prostu zmęczony, a nie _naćpany_. 

— Poproszę, uh, średnią mokkę — odezwał się w końcu, zezując na menu zawieszone na tylnej ścianie. 

— Imię? — zapytał dupkowato-wyglądający blondyn, podnosząc jednorazowy, papierowy kubeczek. 

— Stiles — odpowiedział, wykrzywiając się nieznacznie, gdy zobaczył, że facet nagryzmolił "Stuart" na boku kubka. Nieważne. Nawet nie warto było się wysilać, by powiedzieć mu, żeby to zmienił. 

Zapłacił i usilnie starał się nie wkurzyć, gdy gość położył jego resztę na blacie, zamiast podać mu bezpośrednio do ręki, jednak było to niezwykle trudne. Przypuszczał, że istniał jakiś powód, dla którego ten facet został przydzielony do wczesno-porannych zmian. Stiles westchnął i podszedł do miejsca, gdzie wydają zamówienia. Oparł się o ladę i wyciągnął telefon z czeluści kieszeni. 

Zamrugał niewyraźnie na widok ekranu smartfona, po czym jęknął przeciągle i wepchnął go z powrotem tam, gdzie był. Był zbyt zmęczony, by skupić się na czymkolwiek w tym momencie. Zamiast tego przerzucił swoją uwagę na baristę, który za kontuarem przygotowywał mu napój - i _witaj_ piękny. 

Stiles zadecydował, że było zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, by poradzić sobie z tak perfekcyjną proporcją ramion do bioder. Czy z dwukolorowymi oczami. Albo, wiecie, z tym konkretnym facetem. 

— Mokka dla Stuarta? — powiedział barista, rzucając okiem na Stilesa, który naprawdę próbował się nie oślinić. 

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na imię napisane na kubeczku, po czym znowu podniósł wzrok na praktycznie pustą kawiarnię. Jezu, Stiles był niemal pewny, że jeśli ten gość wypowie jego imię w ten sposób, to--

Och. Chwila. 

— Cholera, um, to ja! — wyrzucił z siebie Stiles bez zastanowienia, czując, że jego policzki płoną.  — Bez kofeiny jestem z deka beznadziejny, także no. Taa. Wybacz. 

— Jasne — odparł Gorący Barista - Derek, jak twierdziła jego plakietka z imieniem, patrząc na niego sceptycznie. Mimo wszystko podał mu kawę. 

— Dzięki, stary — odpowiedział Stiles, uśmiechając się słabo. Najwyraźniej Derek _już_ sądził, że był dziwakiem. 

— Miłego dnia. — Jego głos był szorstki, ale chociaż troszeczkę brzmiał szczerze. Chociaż _troszeczkę._  

— Nawzajem. — Stiles dał nogę, będąc niemalże pewnym, że każda kolejna minuta spędzona w obecności tego gościa równałaby się ze zrobieniem z siebie jeszcze większego durnia. Był praktycznie buchającym wulkanem zażenowania. A to problem. 

— Cóż, czyli kolejna kawiarnia, do której już nigdy nie wrócę — wymamrotał do siebie, gdy nareszcie bezpiecznie wycofał się z budynku. 

Serio, beznadziejny z niego przypadek. 

——— 

Wrócił następnego ranka. Lydia miała rację - jest okropny jeśli chodzi świadomość, kiedy powinien się poddać i sobie odpuścić. Może miał jakiegoś rodzaju zboczenie dotyczące bycia zażenowanym przez cały czas, które, cóż, pewnie nie powinien rozważać tak dogłębnie, gdy gorący-jak-cholera Barista Derek stoi mniej niż metr dalej. 

— Imię? — zapytał nieprzyjemnym tonem dupkowaty-gość, którego imię najwyraźniej brzmiało Jackson. 

— Stiles — odpowiedział, wzdychając i powstrzymując się przed wywróceniem oczami, gdy Jackson po raz kolejny nakreślił "Stuart". Może właściwie powinien to zaakceptować i zacząć nazywać samego siebie "Stuart", życie było by łatwiejsze. Czy cokolwiek. Przynajmniej już dłużej nie musiałby niezręcznie tłumaczyć się ludziom, gdy musi podawać swoje imię, że tak, _naprawdę_ nazywa się Stiles i nie, nie nazywali go tak przy porodzie, dziękuję bardzo. 

Nah, lubi je za bardzo, by tak łatwo się poddać. 

Stiles zatoczył się do lady gdzie wydają napoje, z rękami głęboko w kieszeniach, starając się tak subtelnie, jak tylko mógł, podziwiać Dereka Baristę. Nie był _aż tak_ creepy, prawda? Bo przecież taki twardziel jak Derek upomniałby go, jeśli coś, no nie? Ale z drugiej strony mógł być już tak przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie się w niego wgapiają, że nawet już nie zauważał. 

Cholera, te bicepsy. 

— Proszę — odezwał się Derek nagle, popychając mokkę w jego stronę z grymasem, wyrywając tym samym Stilesa z jego coraz bardziej obrazowanego snu na jawie. 

— Och, uh, dzięki — odpowiedział, chwytając kawę niezgrabnie i prawie ją przy tym upuszczając, a barista wpatrywał się na niego jak na chodzącą katastrofę. Którą, trzeba przyznać, był przez około siedemdziesiąt pięć procent czasu. 

Mózg Stiesa zgrzytnął, gwałtownie się zatrzymując, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Derek nie wypowiedział jego imienia (albo, cóż, "Stuarta"), tylko bezpośrednio podał mu napój. Derek go _zapamiętał_. 

Oczywiście, mężczyzna teraz posyłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, co najprawdopodobniej oznaczało, że Stiles szczerzył się jak głupek.  

— Powinieneś kupić sobie kubek termiczny — stwierdził Derek niespodziewanie, wyrywając go z otępienia. 

— Co? — zapytał, nie bardzo wiedząc, co mężczyzna starał się mu przekazać. 

— Powinieneś kupić sobie kubek termiczny — powtórzył Derek, patrząc znacząco na papierowy kubeczek w dłoni Stilesa. — Zaoszczędzisz parę centów na kawie. I ograniczysz marnotrawstwo papieru. 

— A więc lubisz środowisko — powiedział Stiles, besztając się wewnętrznie w sekundę po tym, gdy słowa opuściły jego usta. Brzmiał tak żenująco. No ale tak naprawdę chyba nie mógł się winić za bycie niezdolnym do prawidłowego funkcjonowania w obliczu takiego piękna. 

— To mój kierunek — odparł Derek, wzruszając ramionami. 

— Środowisko to twój kierunek? — zapytał, zmieszany. 

— Studia środowiskowe.

O panie, błagam, pozwól ziemi go pochłonąć, by uratowała go przed dalszym poniżaniem się. 

— To super. 

Stiles poczuł się jakoś dziwnie winny, ściskając papierowy kubek w dłoniach. 

Derek skinął. 

— Racja — kontynuował Stiles, gdy Derek nie poczynił żadnych ruchów, by się odezwać. — Chyba powinienem już iść. 

Dziwnie. 

——— 

I tak wrócił. _Oczywiście_ , że wrócił. Drogę do lady przebył jakoś dziwnie nieswojo, a nierzucenie się po prostu na _wszystko,_ co tu mają, było zwyczajnie trudne, w szczególności, że wciąż nie był zdolny do uformowania jakichś spójnych zdań. 

— Średnia mokka. — Udało mu się wymamrotać, ale z ledwością, ziewając i przecierając oczy. — Dla-- 

— Stuarta, racja? — odezwała się osoba stojąca za ladą, sprawiając, że Stiles momentalnie zamarł. Ostrożnie otworzył oczy, by sprawdzić kogo właściwie miał przed sobą i uświadomił sobie, że to zdecydowanie nie był Jackson. Zamiast niego to Derek wpatrywał się w Stilesa z miną trudną do określenia. 

— Gdzie Jackson? — wyrzucił z siebie, chociaż oczywiście nie miał ochoty zobaczyć Jacksona kiedykolwiek znowu, wyprasza sobie. 

— Zwolnił się wczoraj. 

— O, to miło — odpowiedział z roztargnieniem Stiles i znieruchomiał, podnosząc na Dereka szeroko otwarte oczy, gdy uświadomił sobie, co właściwie powiedział. — Er, znaczy nie miałem na myśli, że-- 

— Jest okropny jeśli chodzi o radzenie sobie z klientami i jeszcze gorszy w przygotowywaniu napojów — przerwał mu Derek, a Stiles z ulgą zarejestrował, że w tonie jego głosu znajdowała się nuta rozbawienia. Chyba nawet próbował powstrzymać uśmiech, cisnący się mu na usta. 

— Więc nikogo nie masz?  

Mężczyzna wgapił się w niego, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. Stiles zmarszczył brwi w zakłopotaniu, pauzując na chwilę i zastanawiając się wciąż lekko nieprzytomnie, co właściwie powiedział takiego, że -

— Cholera! Znaczy się, czy jest ktoś jeszcze z tobą na porannej zmianie? — wyjaśnił, będąc niemalże stuprocentowo pewnym, że jego twarz prezentuje teraz bardzo, bardzo, bardzo jaskrawy odcień czerwonego. — Skoro Jacksona już nie ma. 

— Szukasz pracy? — zapytał Derek podnosząc jedną brew, a chłopakowi wydawało się, że dojrzał ciut różu na jego policzkach. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, to zapewne tylko jego pobożne życzenie. 

— Hm? Och, nie, już jestem na płatnym stażu w wydziale policji — odpowiedział, zbywając jego pytanie. — Zastanawiam się przed kim jeszcze się ośmieszę zanim dostanę swój  poranny zastrzyk kofeiny... 

— Cóż, ktoś jeszcze powinien do mnie wkrótce dołączyć, ale nie wiem, czy zatrudnią kogoś nowego, czy po prostu któryś z pracowników będzie skłonny zamienić się godzinami. Ktoś i tak musi przyjść. 

— Och — sapnął Stiles, starając się nie brzmieć na zbytnio rozczarowanego, że nie będzie mieć Dereka tylko dla siebie. 

Nie żeby Derek w ogóle był jego, w jakiekolwiek postaci czy kształcie. Ledwo co ze sobą rozmawiali trzy razy. 

— Masz dzisiaj kubek termiczny — zauważył Derek, zmieniając temat, gdy cisza między nimi zaczynała stawać się niezręczna. 

— Yep. Dalej, dalej środowisko, whoo! — odparł Stiles słabo, uświadamiając sobie jak patetycznie oczywiste musiało być jego małe zauroczenie. 

— Większość ludzi zazwyczaj ma gdzieś, że o tym wspominam — przyznał i, o rany boskie, prawie brzmiał _nieśmiało_. Stiles poczuł nieodpartą chęć przytulenia go, ale raczej nie byłoby to specjalnie zalecane, będąc praktycznie obcym gościem.

— Taa, cóż, muszę kupić tylko jakieś sto kaw, by mi się zwróciło, no nie? — Uśmiechnął się cierpko. 

Nie żeby był _aż tak_ spłukany, by nie stać go było na najtańszy kubek, jaki tylko wpadł mu w oko. Prawda była taka, że i tak nadal będzie kupował te wszystkie mokki - z lub bez kubka termicznego - tylko po to, by zobaczyć twarz Dereka (i inne atuty) z samego rana. 

Derek otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy chłopak usłyszał za sobą kogoś, kto sugestywnie odchrząknął. Oblał się rumieńcem i odwrócił tylko po to, by uświadomić sobie, że cierpliwie stoi za nim jakaś kobieta, najpewniej czekając na swoją kolej. Cóż, przynajmniej Derek też najwyraźniej jej nie zauważył, o ile jego rozczarowany wyraz twarzy miał coś sugerować. 

— Mokka będzie gotowa za parę minut — powiedział do Stilesa, po czym zwrócił się do kolejnej klientki, posyłając jej czarujący uśmiech. Miał szczęście, że jest przystojny, bo kobieta wyglądała na taką, która w przeciwnym wypadku zaserwowałaby mu surową słowną naganę. Dodatkowo jeszcze wrzuciła swoją resztę do słoika na napiwek. Szczęśliwy skurczybyk. Ciekawe jak to jest dostawać kasę tylko za bycie nieziemsko gorącym? 

Stiles usadowił się w swoim standardowym miejscu, kładąc łokcie na ladzie, by się o nią oprzeć i leniwie przypatrywał się Derekowi przy pracy. Całe szczęście, że mężczyzna był za bardzo zajęty, by zauważyć wędrujące spojrzenie Stilesa, bo inaczej zrobiłoby się z deka niezręcznie. Zastanawiał się, czy nie wykorzystać tych paru chwil, nim dostanie zamówienie, by ustawić się w jakiejś sensownej pozie, ale szybko odgonił ten pomysł. Najprawdopodobniej wyglądały po prostu komicznie.  

— Wybacz za tamto — wymamrotał Derek, podając mu zamówiony napój i dyskretnie zerkając na klientkę, która wciąż przypatrywała się im aż zanadto dogłębnie.  

— To chyba ja powinienem przepraszać — odparł Stiles, a jego serce prawie dostało zawału, gdy ich palce na chwilę się dotknęły przy odbieraniu kubka. — Nie powinienem cię rozpraszać w pracy. 

— Żaden problem. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Zazwyczaj o tak wczesnej porze jest cicho. Ludzie zaczynają napływać dopiero po ósmej. 

— Cieszę się w takim razie. — Stilesowi ciężko było powstrzymać uśmiech, który pojawił się znikąd na jego ustach. — No to, uh, do następnego razu. 

— Do widzenia — odpowiedział Derek, nim zabrał się za przygotowywanie napoju dla klientki. 

Przez resztę dnia Stiles szczerzył się do wszystkich. 

——— 

— To co studiujesz? — zapytał Derek, zerkając na Stilesa, który wskoczył na ladę i usiadł na niej, wymachując nogami w przód i w tył. To zapewne złamanie jakiegoś punktu z BHP czy coś, ale Derek jeszcze nie kazał mu się stamtąd wynosić, więc siedział dalej. Ale trzeba było przyznać, że wywrócił oczami. 

— Prawo karne — odpowiedział, przerywając by wziąć kolejnego łyka mokki. — Przysięgam, mój tata prawie się udusił ze śmiechu, kiedy mu o tym powiedziałem. Stwierdził, że jest niezmiernie szczęśliwy, że nareszcie będę się uczyć na temat prawa, a nie go łamać.  

— Łamać? — powtórzył mężczyzna, brzmiąc teraz jakby żałował, że pozwolił siąść Stilesowi na jego blacie. Tak jak i zresztą, wiecie, powinien. 

— Wiesz, wtargnięcie na teren prywatny, wandalizm, kradzież samochodu, uprowadzenie — wymienił Stiles, usilnie starając się nie szczerzyć. — Norma. 

—  _Uprowadzenie?_ — Derek wyglądał teraz na naprawdę zaniepokojonego. 

Stiles wybuchnął śmiechem. 

— O mój Boże, stary, _twoja mina_ — wychrypiał, gdy wreszcie udało mu się złapać oddech. 

— Żartowałeś — wymamrotał Derek bez emocji, chociaż wciąż brzmiał lekko niepewnie. 

— Um, okej, tak właściwie to nie. Ale hej, rozwiązałem sprawę morderstwa i miałem jakieś szesnaście lat, więc nie postawili mi zarzutów. 

— Ograniczę ci jutro upoważnienie na twoją mokko-obsesję, jeśli zaraz nie zaczniesz się tłumaczyć. — Derek oparł się o ladę zaraz obok Stilesa, porzucając marną próbę zamiecenia podłogi. 

— Okej, no więc był sobie pewien przerażający pustelnik, który mieszkał zaraz przy lesie na skraju miasta, a mój tata jest szeryfem, więc usłyszałem raz od niego, że znaleźli połowę ciała gdzieś niedaleko — przyznał Stiles, wchodząc w tryb-opowiadania-bajek. — Więc stwierdziłem "Hej Scott, chcesz znaleźć drugą połówkę?" - Scott  to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, tak nawiasem - i stąd wzięło się wtargnięcie na teren prywatny. Ponieważ, no wiesz, technicznie węszyliśmy po własności tamtego gościa. 

— Chyba spodziewałem się czegoś gorszego, niż grupy nastolatków wygłupiających się w lesie. 

Derek wzruszył ramionami. 

— Hej, cisza! Nawet jeszcze nie doszedłem do tej lepszej części! — złoił go słownie Stiles i nawet jeśli mężczyzna posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie, to zamilkł. — W każdym bądź razie, Scott ma astmę i jakimś cudem udało mu się po drodze upuścić inhalator, więc próbowaliśmy go znaleźć po ciemku, kiedy _dosłownie_ wpadliśmy na drugą część ciała. 

— Nie gadaj — wtrącił Derek, będąc całkiem pod wrażeniem. 

— Ano, oboje byliśmy przerażeni — kontynuował Stiles, kiwając głową. — I wtedy usłyszeliśmy, że ktoś idzie w naszą stronę, więc powariowaliśmy do reszty i daliśmy stamtąd nogę. Problem był jednak taki, że Scott nadal nie miała swojego inhalatora, więc musieliśmy tam wrócić na następny dzień, by go poszukać... z tym, że ciało też znikło. Tak jakby się gdzieś samo przemieściło. I _wtedy_ gość, który był właścicielem, zauważył nas i przegonił, co było, no wiesz, podejrzane. 

— Daj mi zgadnąć - ty i Scott postanowiliście wtargnąć po raz kolejny — parsknął Derek, ale brzmiał po części na rozbawionego, także Stiles potraktował to jako zachętę. 

— Pewnie, że tak. — Wyszczerzył się. — Właściwie to okrążyliśmy dom i zauważyliśmy, że pewne miejsce na ziemi wyglądało na jakby trochę naruszone--

— Więc je przekopaliście — zgadł Derek, a jego oczy otworzyły się jakoś ciut szerzej. — Czyli to miałeś na myśli przez wandalizm? Błagam, powiedz, że faktycznie nie znaleźliście tam ciała. 

— Och, znaleźliśmy ciało w rzeczy samej. Zadzwoniliśmy na policję, facet został zaaresztowany jednak zapierał się, że jest niewinny i tak szczerze - Scott i ja tak naprawdę nie byliśmy przekonani, że on to zrobił. Bo widzisz, był jeszcze taki jeden gość, Matt, którego podejrzewaliśmy o prześladowanie tej nieżywej babki, ale był tylko o rok starszy od nas, więc policja nie brała go pod uwagę na poważnie. 

— Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że w tej części pojawi się kradzież samochodu i uprowadzenie? — zapytał Derek, mrużąc oczy podejrzliwie. 

— Bo jesteś niezwykle inteligentną osobą? — odpowiedział Stiles z uśmiechem. — Kontynuując, byliśmy niemalże pewni, że Matt ma zdjęcia, które potwierdziłyby ten cały stalking, więc ukradliśmy samochód do transportowania więźniów i zamknęliśmy go w nim, a Scott wygrzebał fotki. Całe szczęście faktycznie były obciążające, co jest chyba jedynym powodem, dla którego nie wylądowałem w poprawczaku. 

— Nie jestem pewien, czy mój szef byłby szczęśliwy wiedząc, że pozwalam kryminalistom wałęsać się po jego sklepie — parsknął Derek z figlarną nutą w głosie. 

— Jestem kasiastym klientem, wielkie dzięki — powiedział z udawaną obrazą. 

— I dużo bardziej rozmownym, gdy jesteś zkofeinowany — stwierdził Derek trochę niespodziewanie. 

— Może po prostu do ciebie łatwo się mówi. 

— Jestem pewien, że to tylko twoje zdolności — prychnął, chociaż Stilesowi wydawało się, że dojrzał zaróżowione czubki uszu. 

— Znasz mnie już aż za dobrze — odparł chłopak, wciąż się szczerząc. — Mojemu tacie zapewne nieraz przyszło na myśl kupienie mi kagańca, gdy byłem dzieciakiem. 

— To czemu tego nie zrobił? 

Stiles wydał z siebie obrażony dźwięk skrzeko-podobny. 

— To już zalicza się do przemocy wobec dzieci — wyburczał, biorąc kolejny łyk mokki. 

— To ty jesteś tym, który atakuje ludzi swoim głosem. 

— Błagam, przecież to kochasz — powiedział Stiles, puszczając mu oczko. 

Przez chwilę Derek wyglądał, jakby faktycznie się zarumienił. Mężczyzna otworzył usta, by najpewniej rzucić jakimś uszczypliwym komentarzem, ale przerwał gdy zobaczył, że klient wszedł do kawiarni i skierował się od razu do kasy.

— Wybacz, muszę-- — zaczął, ale Stiles go uciszył, kręcąc głową. 

— I tak powinienem już iść — wtrącił, zeskakując z lady. — No to do jutra, tak? 

— Tak — odpowiedział szorstko Derek z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. 

Stiles resztę dnia spędził nucąc pod nosem najbardziej radosne piosenki, jakie tylko mógł sobie przypomnieć. 

——— 

Stiles wtoczył się do kawiarni ledwo stojąc na nogach. Funkcjonował dosłownie na oparach, nie mógł nawet przyzwoicie się wyspać, ponieważ zarwał nockę, by dokończyć swój referat. 

I oto dlaczego aktualnie wgapiał się niewyraźnie w osobę stojącą za kasą, a jego mózg był w stanie stwierdzić jedynie, że widzi "Nie Dereka". 

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się Nie Derek, jej głos był zdecydowanie za bardzo radosny jak na tak wczesną godzinę. — Co mogę dla pana-- 

— Średnia mokka dla Stuarta, nie zapomnij mu naliczyć odpowiedniej zniżki na kubek — przerwał Derek, pojawiając się znikąd za plecami Nie Dereka. 

— Jasne — odpowiedział Nie Derek, wciskając odpowiednie przyciski na kasie, po czym podniósł wzrok na Stilesa. — Więc jesteś stałym klientem? 

Stiles wydał z siebie jakiś niereformowalny dźwięk, podając swój kubek termiczny, którego o mało co nie upuścił. 

— Nie męcz się ze wciąganiem go w rozmowę, póki nie dostał kawy — wyjaśnił Derek Nie Derekowi, klepiąc ją w ramię, po czym chwycił kubek Stilesa i ruszył w stronę tej wymyślnej, robiącej kawę machiny, której przemęczony mózg Stilesa nie był w stanie ogarnąć, a co dopiero zidentyfikować. 

— Razem dwa dolary i pięćdziesiąt dwa centy, proszę — oznajmił Nie Derek, a Stiles poświęcił parę dobrych chwil na odkopywanie swojego portfela z czeluści kieszeni, aż wyczarował trzy banknoty. — Jestem Kira, tak nawiasem. 

— Dobry. — Stiles nareszcie był w stanie się przywitać, wysilając się nawet na zaspany uśmiech. 

Był całkiem pewien, że dosłyszał parsknięcie śmiechu Dereka gdzieś z tyłu. Dupek. 

——— 

Kira okazała się być całkiem super, kiedy Stiles nareszcie się obudził na tyle, by odpowiednio ją docenić. W przeciwieństwie do Dereka przynajmniej nie burczała, gdy siadał na kontuarze. Właściwie to nawet się do niego przyłączyła, kiedy akurat nie było ruchu. Derek przewracał oczami gdzieś w tle, ale nic nie powiedział. 

— Więc ty i Derek...? — zapytała Kira, gdy Derek zniknął gdzieś na tyłach kawiarni, by uzupełnić towar. 

— Co? — zapytał lekko zmieszany. Był już w połowie swojej mokki, więc powinien być wystarczająco przytomny, ale jakoś nie rozumiał do czego dziewczyna piła. 

— Jesteś jego chłopakiem? 

Oczy Stilesa otworzyły się mimowolnie szerzej. 

 _—_ _Chciałbym._ — Westchnął, śmiejąc się lekko. — Ale popatrz, to tak jakby kamień przystawiał się do Mount Everestu, wiesz? 

— Tak trochę? — odparła, marszcząc nos w marnej próbie rozszyfrowania sensu tego porównania. — No nie wiem, jak dla mnie jesteś całkiem uroczy. 

— Uh huh. Pewnie, jestem całkiem uroczy, jeśli masz ciągoty do bladych i kościstych. A Derek to praktycznie bóg grecki. 

— Cóż, jestem pewna, że cię lubi — sparowała Kira i posłała mu szeroki uśmiech.  

— Jasne. 

— Przynajmniej zna na pamięć twoje zamówienie. 

— To tylko dlatego, bo przychodzę tutaj generalnie każdego dnia — wymamrotał Stiles i wziął głęboki łyk napoju. — I swoją drogą; to dopiero twój pierwszy dzień. Jestem pewien, że psychoanalizowanie współpracowników jest niedozwolone bez znania ich przynajmniej pięć dni. 

— A ja jestem pewna, że powiem to samo i za pięć dni — odparła Kira, a Stiles otworzył usta by zaprotestować, jednak Derek właśnie wyłonił się z tyłów i musiał ugryźć się w język. Naprawdę, ostatnie co mu było w życiu potrzebne to to, by mężczyzna dowiedział się o jego patetycznym zauroczeniu. 

Naprawdę ciężko było się powstrzymać przed pokazaniem Kirze języka, gdy posłała mu wszystkowiedzący uśmiech wtedy, gdy Stiles stracił równowagę i o mały włos by się nie wyglebał, ale Derek chwycił go w ostatnim momencie. 

———— 

Stiles wbił się w całkiem wygodny rytm działania przez ostatnie miesiące, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o jego wizyty w kawiarni. 

I wtedy, oczywiście, musiał zaspać. Była prawie jedenasta, kiedy wpadł do sklepu i już pewnie dawno po Derekowej zmianie. 

— Poproszę, uh, średnią mokkę-- —zaczął Stiles tylko po to, by dostać małego ataku serca, gdy blondwłosa kobieta za kasą wydała z siebie triumfalny dźwięk i zmierzyła go wzrokiem, przez który momentalnie poczuł się dziwnie niezręcznie. 

— Dla Stuarta, tak? — zapytała i kontynuowała, zanim Stiles mógł ją poprawić. — Derek o mało co nie wysłał za tobą ekipy poszukiwawczej, gdy nie pojawiłeś się z rana, wiesz. 

— Coo? — wydukał Stiles, bo serio? _Ekipa poszukiwawcza?_   Gadanie. Derek to mistrz minimalistycznych odzywek i stoicyzmu - nie ma szans, że spanikował tylko dlatego, bo Stiles przegapił raz swoją poranną kawę. 

—  _Jesteś_ Derekowym Stuartem, no nie? — zapytała, chociaż nie wyglądała, jakby potrzebowała potwierdzenia. 

— Uh. Zgaduję? 

Cholera, czuł się teraz tak bardzo nieuczciwie. Ale co niby miał jej powiedzieć? Że tak, owszem, jest _tym_ gościem, tylko że okłamywał Dereka na temat swojego imienia przez minionych kilka miesięcy? To na pewno poszłoby dobrze. 

— Powinieneś do niego zadzwonić i dać znać, że jeszcze żyjesz — kontynuowała, a Stiles wgapiał się w nią, zdecydowanie niewystarczająco zkofeinowany i skonfundowany.  — Podaj mi swój telefon to wpiszę ci jego numer. 

— Uh — powtórzył, czując się do tego zmuszonym.  — Jesteś pewna, że nie będzie miał problemów do ciebie za podawanie jego numeru totalnym nieznajomym? 

—  _Błagam_ , próbowałam przekonać go, by cię zapytał przez ostatni miesiąc. Jestem już zmęczona patrzeniem na niego, jak usycha z tęsknoty.  

— Tęsknoty? — powtórzył Stiles, czując się niczym amatorska kserokopiarka, podczas gdy kobieta chwyciła za jego telefon, a jej palce niemalże latały sprawnie po klawiaturze. 

— Och, tak. Powiedz mu, by podziękował Erice. 

— Okej. 

Stiles poczuł się lekko oszołomiony, gdy nareszcie odszedł od kasy, wgapiając się pusto w ekran telefonu, gdzie widniał numer Dereka. 

Spędził jakąś solidną godzinę na wpatrywaniu się z niego, gdy tylko dotarł do domu. 

Nie żeby faktycznie do Dereka zadzwonił. 

——— 

— No więc mam taki jakby tyciutki, malutki, ogromny problem — oznajmił Stiles bez zbędnego wstępu, gdy wlał się na wolne miejsce na kanapie obok Scotta. 

— No? — zapytał Scott, odwracając wzrok od telewizora, na którym leciał _Iron Man_  

— Okej, pamiętasz, że czasami zdarzy mi się pójść do kawiarni?  

Stiles przygryzł boleśnie swoją dolną wargę. 

— Przez "czasami" masz na myśli każdego dnia, ponieważ lubisz wgapiać się w tego przystojnego baristę? — zakpił jego przyjaciel, uśmiechając się do niego znacząco. 

— Zatkaj się — odparował Stiles, czując gorąco na policzkach. — W każdym razie - jedna z jego znajomych mogła mi tak jakby powiedzieć, że chyba się mu podobam. 

— No to bierz go, koleś — stwierdził Scott, jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie i wzruszył ramionami. — Czemu nie? 

— Myśli, że nazywam się Stuart — wymamrotał, starając się przy okazji wywiercić wzrokiem dziurę w dywanie. 

— Czemu? 

— Był taki jeden dupek, który wcześniej tam pracował, gdy zaczynałem swoją przygodę z tą kawiarnią i ciągle źle zapisywał moje imię na kubkach, ale stwierdziłem, że to nic wielkiego i nie warto się tym przejmować, wiesz? — Stiles westchnął, zatapiając się bardziej w poduszkach. — I wtedy Derek pomyślał, że to moje prawdziwe imię i zaczął mówić o mnie innym ludziom i już zrobiło się z deka niezręcznie, by go uświadomić. 

— To teraz wszyscy myślą, że nazywasz się Stuart? Koleś, ssiesz. 

— Teraz już nie mogę mu powiedzieć — wyjęczał, opierając głowę o ramię Scotta. — Okłamywałem go na temat mojego imienia _od miesięcy_. 

— Hej, ale cóż, faktycznie zaczęło się od pomyłki i to nie twojej — zauważył Scott, klepiąc Stilesa protekcjonalnie po głowie. — Po prostu mu to wyjaśnij.  

— Aha i stracę jego, tak  _jak i_ moją codzienną dawkę kofeiny przez ten rozwód? Jakoś mi się to nie uśmiecha. 

— Okej, a co jeśliby tak... — zaczął, obejmując w skupieniu Stilesa ramieniem. — Pójdę z tobą jutro do kawiarni i pozwolisz mi ocenić, czy ma szansę wkurwić się srogo na ciebie czy nie. Jeśli stwierdzę, że będzie okej, to się nie powstrzymuj. A jeśli nie, to po prostu nic nie mów. 

— A zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że będziesz musiał wstać tak jakoś o szóstej, Scottie? — Stiles popatrzył na przyjaciela sceptycznie. 

— Dla Ciebie wszystko — westchnął dramatycznie Scott. 

— Aw, _kowasz_ mnie — powiedział Stiles szczerząc się i przysunął się bliżej do chłopaka. — Jednak musisz wiedzieć, że nie zamierzam cię budzić, także jeśli zaśpisz to twoja strata. 

Scott przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się lekko. 

——— 

Kolejny dzień był po prostu porażką. 

—  _To_ on? — syknął Scott, wskazując na Dereka. — Serio, Stiles? 

— No _wiem_ — westchnął, sponiewierany. — Nie mam nawet najmniejszej szansy, no nie? 

— Koleś, on mi wygląda na pieprzonego _seryjnego mordercę_ — odszepnął Scott, na co Stiles posłał mu obrażone spojrzenie - oczywiście zrobił to za Dereka. Jednak trzeba przyznać, że mężczyzna wyglądał tak troszeńkę-troszeczkę jak seryjny morderca. — _Zamorduje_ cię jak nic, gdy tylko mu powiesz. 

— Myślałem, że przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby mnie wspierać! 

— To było przed tym, nim dowiedziałem się, że facet jest w stanie zgnieść mi głowę jedną ręką! 

— Koleś, serio, on nie jest taki zły — powiedział Stiles, kładąc dłoń na plecach Scotta, by pokierować go do kasy.  — Ma w sobie, wiesz, piankowe wnętrze, okej? Nawet prowadzi tą kampanię o ratowaniu wilków i w ogóle. 

— Taa, bo najprawdopodobniej sam _jest_ jednym z nich — burknął Scott, zerkając nerwowo na Dereka. Stiles przewrócił oczami i praktycznie wepchnął go na ladę. Przynajmniej Kira pracowała dzisiaj na kasie z tym jej jasnym, słonecznym uśmiechem. Może to uspokoi Scotta chociaż trochę. 

— Hej, Stuart — przywitała się i automatycznie wyciągnęła rękę, by zgarnąć jego kubek termiczny. — Zgaduję, że to co zazwyczaj? 

— I średnią latte karmelową — dodał Stiles, bo Scott zmusił go do zapłacenia za swoją kawę, skoro już musiał wstać o szóstej rano, by rozwiązać problem Derekowy. — To Scott, tak nawiasem. 

— Och — mruknęła Kira, a jej uśmiech zaczął wyglądać na dziwnie wymuszony. — Miło mi cię poznać, Scott. 

— Ciebie też — odparł Scott, posyłając jej jego najlepszy, szczenięcy uśmieszek. Stiles zmrużył nieznacznie oczy i rąbnął go łokciem w bok, bo powinien pomagać mu ze sprawą z Derekiem, a nie zarywać do Kiry. Nawet jeśli stworzyliby _obrzydliwie_ uroczą parę. 

Zapłacił za ich napoje i usilnie starał się nie wywrócić oczami. Chyba wchodzi mu to w nawyk. 

— Hej Scottie, muszę jeszcze przedstawić cię Derekowi. — Stiles chwycił przyjaciela za rękę i pociągnął go do miejsca, gdzie odbiera się picie. 

—  _Stiles_ , nie-- — zaczął Scott, ale chłopak przerwał mu donośnym, radosnym "Hej Derek! Jak leci?". 

Na nieszczęście Derek po prostu mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, nawet nie wysilając się by oderwać wzrok od miejsca, gdzie przygotowywał kawę. 

— To jest Scott — kontynuował, kiedy Derek nie poczynił żadnych ruchów, by włączyć się do rozmowy. 

Mężczyzna burknął coś, co mogło brzmieć "cześć", ale Stilesowi ciężko było określić. Dalsza część poszła równie świetnie. Z jakiegoś powodu Derek z ledwością odpowiadał monosylabami i specjalnie unikał wzroku Stilesa, nawet wtedy, kiedy podał mu kawę. Chłopak chyba nigdy wcześniej  w całym życiu nie poczuł się tak chłodno potraktowany. 

— Chodźmy stąd — wymamrotał Scott, pochylając się do niego i zniżając głos tak, by Derek go nie usłyszał. 

Stiles skinął ponuro, ostatni raz zerkając na tył kawiarni. Derek zniknął gdzieś za drzwiami.  

——— 

— Hej, Derek. — Stiles zmusił się na wesołość, kiedy następnego ranka wszedł do kawiarni. — Jak tam?  

— Dałbym sobie spokój, gdybyś mi wcześniej powiedział, że jestem dla ciebie kłopotliwy — oznajmił totalnie znienacka Derek.   

— Co?   

— Flirtowanie — wyjaśnił Derek - znaczy, nie żeby w ogóle wiele wyjaśniał, ponieważ -  _co_? Kiedy niby Derek z nim flirtował? — Nie zamierzam cię zamordować, jeśli każesz mi spadać.  

— Koleś, o czym ty mówisz? — zapytał Stiles, marszcząc brwi i zbliżył się bardziej do lady, a Derek unikał jego wzroku przez cały ten czas.  

— Słuchaj, wiem, że wymyśliłeś sobie fałszywe imię, okej? — Derek westchnął, przeczesując dłonią włosy. Stilesa nagle uderzyło to, jak bardzo mężczyzna wyglądał na zmęczonego; z cieniami pod oczami. — Mogłeś mi po prostu powiedzieć, że nie jesteś zainteresowany, albo że masz chłopaka, to dałbym sobie spokój. 

— Chwila, nie rozmawiamy tutaj o Scottcie, no nie? — zapytał z szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Koleś, nie, on jest dla mnie jak brat. 

— Czyli wy nie-- ? — Derek nareszcie popatrzył na niego. 

— Cholera, nie! A co do, uh, tego flirtowania też się mylisz. Więc. Wiesz. Flirtuj śmiało. 

— Chyba już ci powiedziałem, że nie będę naciskać, kiedy każesz mi przestać — odparł Derek szorstkim tonem. — Nie zrobię ci krzywdy w przeciwieństwie do tego, co twój przyjaciel myśli. 

Stiles wgapił się na niego przez chwile, nie bardzo wiedząc co na to odpowiedzieć. 

— Koleś, nie, ja nie-- To był wypadek, okej? — wydukał w końcu. — Nie chciałem cię okłamać. 

— I to właśnie dlatego wmawiałeś mi, że nazywasz się Stuart. 

— Okej, tak po pierwsze - nigdy tak naprawdę nie powiedziałem ci, że to moje imię — zaprotestował Stiles, dźgając go palcem. — I tak dla twojej wiadomości, to stało się tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że ten dupek, który tu wcześniej pracował, ciągle źle zapisywał moje imię i nawet nie miałem siły go poprawiać, ale potem ty zacząłeś wszystkim mówić, że tak się nazywam! 

— To dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? — warknął Derek, chociaż brzmiał bardziej na zranionego, niż wkurzonego. 

— Nie wiem! Gdy już się poznaliśmy, to trochę niezręcznie było mi cię poprawić. 

— Och — stwierdził Derek nieporadnie. 

— Więc, wiesz, to nie z powodu flirtowania — ciągnął lekko nerwowo Stiles. — Śmiało kontynuuj, jeśli chcesz. 

Derek zrobił skomplikowaną, ciężką do odczytania minę. 

— Lub po prostu moglibyśmy wyjść gdzieś razem na kolację — dodał szybko, czując gorąco na policzkach. — Mógłbym cię tak przeprosić za kłamanie i w ogóle. 

Mężczyzna wciąż nie wyglądał na w pełni usatysfakcjonowanego. 

— Albo na randkę! 

— Randka brzmi okej — powiedział w końcu Derek po chwili ciszy, a Stiles musiał użyć całego swojego samozaparcia, by nie krzyknąć ze szczęścia. 

— Tak nawiasem to jestem Stiles — dodał chłopak, uśmiechając się lekko. 

— Miło cię poznać, Stiles — odparł Derek też się uśmiechając.


End file.
